Jen Barber
Jen Barber Jen Barber works as 'Relationship Manager' for the IT Department of Reynholm Industries. She managed to lie her way into the job when she said on her CV that she had a lot of experience with computers, despite having to be told what a hard drive was. Biography Early life Jen originally worked in another office with two other female colleagues, Liz and Suzanne. Whenever their menstrual cycle was getting in the way of their work, they would all go for a 'big girl's night out', which would some how rid them of stress. She was a heavy smoker during her adulthood, however, gave up in 2004. Work for Denholm Reynholm For unknown reasons, Jen left her original job and moved to Reynholm Industries. She had an interview by the head of Reynholm Industries, Denholm Reynholm, who read her CV. Jen had falsely claimed that she had had a lot of experience with computers, and, against her wishes, was put in the IT Department where she met Maurice Moss and Roy. She was given the job of head of the department, however, was promoted to Relationships Manager due to her social skills. Despite getting on relatively well with Moss, Roy was rightly convinced that Jen did not have a sufficient knowledge of computers to work in IT, however, was forced to keep this to himself when Denholm started firing any employees who disagreed with each other. Jen continued working for Reynholm Industries with insufficient skills. Work for Douglas Reynholm In 2007, Denholm commited suicide after irregularities were found in his pension fund, leaving his inexperienced, misogynistic son, Douglas, as his successor. Douglas was immediately attracted to Jen from the first moment he saw her at his father's funeral, and continued to try and seduce her throughout her employment. In the same year, Douglas tried to get closer to Jen by promoting her to be his PA. She accepted, however, after discovering the he was trying to sexually assault her again (by hiding a subliminal picture of him wearing no clothes into a video presentation and trying to drug her with rohypnol), she eventually returned to her original job in the IT Department. In 2008, she went for a job interview for another company. Although she was offered a job, she realised that Moss and Roy need her, and that she couldn't possibly leave them, and declined the offer. This indicates a genuine liking for both of them, who she had originally seen as just work associates. Characteristics Personality Jen is very hard-working and commited, and is always trying to help people's situations. She can be very persuasive she finds it easy to talk to people and is also very persuadive, and because of this earned the title Relationships Manager. However, it is unknown what her role is exactly as Relationships Manager. Once she has set herself a goal or a task, she will go to any means necessary to achieve it.She has been known to lie to improve her own situation e.g. lying on her CV in order to secure a job. She has a very amatueristic knowledge of computers, and, despite being taught, is unable to grasp the basic essentials. She can be easily seduced by female pursuits e.g. shoes, shopping and the opposite sex, however, seems to be immune to Douglas's methods of seduction. It has been hinted that she has asthma and is arachnophobic. She can get very angry and agressive during her period, and adapts a strange, monstrous image, with wild, red hair and a deep, inhuman voice. If she is even slightly annoyed, she will scream and shout and is capable of shattering glass with her voice. Sexuality Jen is heterosexual, and, despite being described by Bill Crouse as beautiful, is often unsuccessful with the opposite sex. She has had many attempted relationships in the past, including a man called Peter File, Michael, a driving-instructor who looks very like a magician and Phillip, a closeted gay. She has been known to sleep with men she wouldn't sleep with if se was sober, such as Maurice Moss. Despite Moss seeming quite pleased with himself, Jen was horrified when she discovered what she had done, and the relationship ended between them. Relationships Roy At first, Roy was rightly convinced that Jen had lied on her CV and said that she had a respectable knowledge of computers. He was constantly looking for things which could lead to her sacking, however, he was forced to give up. However, Jen and Roy's relationship improved over time and both were seen dancing together at the 'Thank-You Party' for Project Icarus. At times, Jen has been known to insult and mock Roy, particularly about an incident in which he looked like he had feces on his head. Despite this, Jen only saw Roy as a work colleague, and never as a friend, until she went to an interview for another job. There she realised that Roy and Moss need her, and that she couldn't possibly leave them. This indicates a genuine liking for both Roy and Moss, who she had originally seen as just work associates. Jen later admitted that Moss and Roy are her friends, and on one occasion stood up for them when Douglas began insulting. Maurice Moss "Yes. She's a little bit weird, to say the least" ''- Moss' first impressions on Jen Jen and Moss got on relatively well when they first met. Moss taught Jen some basic computer skills, but to ill-effect. Jen was quite violent towards Moss after she discovered that she had told the whole office that she was dead. However, when she discovered that Bill Crouse had been spreading rumors that he had been the last person to have slept with her, she transferred her aggresion onto him. Jen and Moss had a very brief sexual relationship. The night after the 'Thank-You' Party for Project Icarus, Jen woke up to see Moss standing over her in a pink dressing gown. It is unknown what happened next, but it is probable that Jen was drunk at the time and teh relationship did not continue. Despite this, Jen only saw Moss as a work colleague, and never as a friend, until she went to an interview for another job. There she realised that Roy and Moss need her, and that she couldn't possibly leave them. This indicates a genuine liking for both Roy and Moss, who she had originally seen as just work associates. Jen later admitted that Moss and Roy are her friends, and on one occasion stood up for them when Douglas began insulting them Douglas Reynholm "''I like you, Jen. You don't ask questions. A lot of people would be confused as to why I invited them up here then asked them to leave, not you. A person's got to have a lot of backbone to allow herself to be ordered around like that. You've got spunk and balls, and I like that in a woman" - Douglas praising Jen Immediately after seeing Jen at his father's funeral, Douglas was hugely attracted to Jen. He used his wealth and power to try and seduce Jen into starting a relationship with him, however, this didn't work. Douglas went to the extent of hiring Jen to be his PA and trying to drug her with rohypnol, however, after accidently consuming it himself, assaulted Moss and Roy. Jen managed to sue Douglas for only £500 for attempted sexual assault, however, Douglas was forced to wear 'electric sex pants' to prevent him from getting aroused. Denholm Reynholm Jen had quite a brief relationship with Denholm, as he commited suicide shortly after her employment. Jen would occasionally turn to Denholm if she had problems, and would usually report issues or problems in her office if it came to that point. Jen attended Denholm's funeral, and was quite shocked when she learned of his death. However, she said that she enjoyed informing the rest of the building about his death. Richmond Avenal "Well, we're happy to have you" - Jen after bringing Richmond out of isolation Richmond first met Jen shortly after she joined the department. After being told by Moss and Roy that she should not open the red door leading into the store room, her curiosity got the better of her and she discovered the existence of Richmond. When she discovered the living conditions that Richmond was forced to endure and his treatment from Moss and Roy, she campaigned for him to be brought out of isolation. She succeeded, and she treated Richmond well. However, it seemed that she shared the idea that Richmond was depressing and once Richmond frightened her so much that she screamed. Although she would never tell him, she finds Richmond depressing and never considered him a true friend. Physical appearance Jen is usually seen in work clothes, wearing a jacket and a knee-length skirt. She wears earrings has an extreme weakness for shoes, and will go to the ends of the earth to wear fashionable pair. She is usually seen wearing make up, and holds the opinion that 'less is more'. Jen's eyes are green and her usual hair colour is strawberry blonde, however, she dyed it brown in 2007. She may tie it back or let it down depending on occasion. Jen has been described as beautiful in the past and many men are attracted to her, however, she cannot seem to hold a relationship together. Behind the scenes *Jen is portrayed by actress and comedienne, Katherine Parkinson. Name etmology *Jen, the shortened version of Jennifer, is of Welsh origin, and means 'fair one'. *Barber, as well as meaning one who cuts hair, comes from the Old French 'barbier', meaning 'beard'. External links *Jen on Wikipedia *Jen's Character Profile on Channel 4 Category:Females Category:IT workers